The invention relates to a small portable stove made of lightweight material which may be folded into a compact unit for easy carrying.
More specifically, the present invention is contemplated for use by persons engaged in mountain climbing and backpack hiking and camping where all of the supplies and equipment must be carried on the person's back. Space limitations and the desirability of keeping the load as light as possible, dictate the use of compact, lightweight supplies and equipment as opposed to standard size camping equipment.
The present invention enables the camper to prepare hot meals without the necessity for carrying with him a full sized stove such as a gas stove or a charcoal or wood burning grill. Many of the foods which today are taken along by campers are pre-cooked and merely require heating before they are eaten so that a large stove is not necessary. Because full cooking is not required, there is no need for carrying a full complement of cooking utensils such as pots, pans, etc. and both meal preparation time and clean up is minimized. Since the food often comes in disposable containers, a stove which may also be thrown away after use is desirable. Furthermore, a stove which is disposable may have the fuel pellet or charcoal briquet packaged with it for one-time use.